Problemas de una fiesta y un gran pero gran problema
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Una pequeña historia que sucederia si Po estaría 15 dias el solo en el palacio de jade mientras Song y las demas damas de las sombras deciden visitarlo pero la antigua lider aparece para vengarse y lleva consigo una posima para poder cobrar venganza pero por algo su plan sale mal pero que sucedera cuando tigresa quiera decirle a Po lo que ella siente les invito a descubrirlo


Bueno esta vez será un solo capítulo de esta historia y espero que se diviertan como yo al pensarla no se hay veremos XD

[OS] Problemas de una fiesta y un gran pero gran problema

El valle de la paz un valle muy calmado cuidado por el Guerrero Dragón y los 5 furiosos todo era normal la misma rutina pero ese día iba a ser especial y más porque una maestra estaba esperando ese día más que nadie ya que el maestro Shifu se iba a ir con Grulla Mono y Mantis a una misión que el emperador avía pedido y estarían solo Víbora y Po en el palacio de jade y esta maestra era Tigresa en los últimos meses ha estado pensando cómo decirle a Po sobre sus sentimientos desde lo de lord Shen su corazón avían estado latiendo cada vez que lo veía y más cuando el, la abrazo a ella mientras pensaba debía saber cómo decirle lo que sentía y sus ideas no eran muy buenas

Tigresa: (ve su lista de ideas) bueno cuál de estas debería hacer primera

Lista de sus ideas

1: hablar con el sobre qué pensaría sobre el amor

Respuesta: si no dice o cambia de tema le doy un puñetazo

2: qué pensaría sobre pareja de distintas razas

Respuesta: que es tonto le doy un patazo en su panza

3: decirle que siento algo por el

Respuesta: si lleva a la pérdida de su amistad y se me burle le rompo la cara

4: lanzarme encima de él y que me escuche de lo que debo decirle

Respuesta: si huye deberé noquearlo y amenazarlo que no diga nada

5: secuestrarlo amarrarlo y decirle que lo amo

Respuesta: por si acaso no funciona y trata de huir o hablar puedo siempre dejarlo hay hasta que me acepte o seamos amigos

Y era su lista como otras más que cada vez aterradoras y no muy buenas opciones como la numero 32 que decía "debería secuestrarlo y despojarlo de su" y esas sus ideas y no avía más que locuras en su lista en eso entra Víbora que al verla preocupada ve al suelo su lista y se aterro por la 32 como por la 64 que decía "quizás debería vestir un atuendo sexi (nota: ni muerta hago eso en que pensaba)" así que solo suspiro ya sabía que a su amiga se le aria difícil pero eso era estúpido sus ideas y algunas peligrosas como la 16 "y si encierro a todos los demás en el almacén mientras Po y yo" eso era el colmo de que la iba a encerrar si ella la ayudo a que aceptara que estaba enamorada de Po

Víbora: Tigresa cálmate por el amor del kung fu así de simple

Tigresa: (más relajada) lo siento Víbora pero me es tan difícil decirle lo que siento

Víbora: tan difícil (le enseña su lista) estás loca si pensaba en la 16 o 32 o la 64 es enserio

Tigresa: (avergonzada) bueno no es mi culpa es que no sabía que pensar

Víbora: además no podrás decirle ahora por que iremos con ellos a la misión Tigresa

Aquel momento Tigresa le dio un tic en su ojo para ver a Víbora si se trataba de una broma y no lo era estaba a punto de insultar a todo pulmón pero llega el maestro Shifu y tuvo que guardarse sus palabras para otro momento mientras todos se despedían Po les saludo raro ya que todos tenían mochilas era extraño en eso pregunta y todos se quedan sorprendidos avían olvidado decirle a Po de que no los iba acompañar en realidad Shifu suspiro para acercarse a el

Po: que sucede maestro nos vamos algún lugar o que maestro

Shifu: Po tu no iras es que solo nos dijeron que solo fuéramos nosotros no mas

Po: está bien maestro Shifu entiendo pero podía pedirle algo

Shifu: (raro por su actitud) claro por mí no hay problema siempre que sea algo sencillo

En eso Po le susurra de que le deje beber del sake que tiene en su cuarto Shifu reniega y dice que no en eso le susurra "no se haga el loco vi que tiene dos cajas llenas de botellas una que tome no me matara" Shifu se quedó callado al ver lo que Po dijo que si pero una botella no más el panda acepto y se despidió Tigresa al verlo quería quedarse pero Víbora le tomo de la mano para jalarla así a la salida mientras la maestra del tigre quería acompañarlo no se quería ir y dejarlo solo pensaba que algo iba a suceder y no quería

Víbora: (jalándola) Tigresa solo será medio mes nada más 15 días no le sucederá nada

Tigresa: pero Víbora algo me dice que sucederá algo malo debo quedarme

Víbora: (la sigue jalando) vamos no sucederá nada créeme no abra una fiesta salvaje y el solo con 5 chicas Tigresa

Tigresa: (preocupada) no debo quedarme no dejare que se me lo roben no Víbora déjame suéltame ni muerta

Víbora tuvo que jalarlo con más rápida hasta Mono Mantis y Grulla la jalaron ella no se quería ir algo decía que iba a suceder algo malo muy malo lo sentía mientras Po vio que su maestro dejo encerrado la bodega de armas y demás cosas peligrosas suspiro y decidió hacer meditación mientras todo era normal para el menos por una sombra que lo miraba desde lejos sonriendo mientras que Zeng le dijo a Po que le avía llegado una carta

Zeng: tome guerrero dragón una carta (le da la carta) me retiro

Po: gracias Zeng nos veremos luego si preparare la cena

Zeng: que gran idea maestro Po se cuida nos veremos

Po: (ve a Zeng irse y abre la carta) vaya es de Song que abra sucedido con ella

******Comienzo de la carta******

Querido Po soy yo Song te e extrañado mucho y bueno quería saber si no te molestaría que fuera de visita con las demás damas de la sombra veras hemos estado bailando y ganando dinero honradamente así que pensé si podríamos quedarnos contigo por los próximo días es que como somos muchas no hay un lugar donde podamos estar todas es que nuestro campamento esta lejos y pensé que si podíamos quedarnos contigo que dices ¿Po? Espero tu respuesta

ATT: Song y con mucho cariño

******Fin de la carta******

Po al ver la carta sonrió con ternura y escribió una carta luego de una hora le pidió a Zeng que la enviaran a Song mientras el comenzaba a limpiar el palacio de jade (lo se sorpréndete XD) mientras terminaba avía limpiado todo el palacio de jade le tomo todo el día ya que sabía que de seguro Song y las demás chicas estarían para el día siguiente hay estaba agotado abría jurado que bajo algunos kilos de más así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho se fue a preparar una gran comida ya que no estaban los demás se hizo un gran festín y comió como nunca tras haber comido dejo limpio la cocina y se fue a dormir pero cuando se dio cuenta como estaba su habitación.

Po: No puede ser platos comida suciedad debo dejar arreglado esto ahora no puedo permitir que me vean así dios mío qué impresión le daré a Song vamos

Y paso casi toda la noche arreglando su cuarto cuando termino se desplomo en su cama y se acostó a dormir poco a poco las horas iban pasando hasta que llego el medio día Po escucho el gong pero no le hizo caso seguía dormido pero Zeng lo fue a despertar rápidamente el cual al verlo que no despertó solo suspiro y tomo un dumpling y lo coloco en su mano y lo arrojo Po por el olor salto abrió su boca se comió el dumpling pero cayó al suelo despertando bruscamente cuando así fue miro a Zeng

Po: Zeng que te he dicho de despertarme así dios me duele

Zeng: lo lamento guerrero dragón ya llegaron sus invitadas están esperándolo

Po: (Sorprendido) tan rápido que es (ve que es medio día) demonios debo irme rápidamente

Zeng: disculpe guerrero dragón quería decirle que estaré por lo menos el resto de los días fuera del palacio no le importaría

Po: no tranquilo Zeng puedes irte yo atenderé a mis amigas relájate

Zeng sonrió y se marchó mientras que Po solo fue a ver a sus invitadas cuando Song lo vio corrió asía él y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras Po le regresaba el abrazo mientras las demás damas de las sombras solo se reían y hablaban por debajo mientras se separan el guerrero dragón besa su mejilla sorprendiendo a la leopardo de las nieves como las demás damas de las sombras así que Po las invita a pasar mientras todas asienten iban con cuidado mirando todo el lugar con admiración mientras eso sucedía en otra parte avía alguien caminando una leopardo de las nieves iba asía el valle de la paz

Su: esta vez me las vas a pagar guerrero dragón y (saca una botella entre sus ropas) con esta pequeña botella aras lo que yo te diga veamos cómo será

Y así fue que se fue asía el valle de la paz las horas iban pasando poco a poco Po y Song estaban hablando muy alegremente pero eso si la nueva líder de las dama de las sombras siempre estaba con Po aferrada a su brazo mientras nuestro adorable panda no entendía esa acción pero le sonreía de la misma forma cuando llego el momento de que dormirán las cosas se fueron al carajo no sabían cómo iban a dormir todas hay pero Po ya avía anticipado y saco algunas bolsas para dormir y se las dio a cada una pero estas eran bien suaves como si fueran una cama muy cálida todas decidieron dormir en la sala principal donde estaba el estanque del rollo del dragón.

Po: bueno chicas espero que le haya gustado la comida y el paseo mañana vamos hacer muchas cosas por ahora buenas noches si

Song: muchas gracias Po te lo agradezco de verdad eres alguien muy bueno descansa

Po: (le sonríe) esta bien nos veremos pronto Song descansa si

Se despide con un fuerte abrazo y ambos se iban a dar un beso en sus mejillas pero al tratar sus labios rosan asiendo que Po y Song se miraran sonrojados y se separan y se van cuando la nueva líder de las sombras ven a sus compañeras estas de aquí la ven como diciendo "ya te vimos picarona no es así" Song no les hizo caso solo fue a buscar su saco de dormir que no estaba por ningún lado mientras lo buscaba Po tenía su mano en sus labios ese rose lo avía hecho sonrojar mucho

Po: (Algo rojo) Song y yo casi nos, nos besamos dios mío no digo que me gustaría pero es que

Song: (Entrando) Emmm Po lo lamento por molestarte pero mi bolsa de dormir no esta

Po: (trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo) E…enserio abría jurado que avía comprado de la misma cantidad de ustedes

Song: (juega con sus dedos) B….bueno pensaba si yo podía bueno es que si podía dormir contigo

Po se quedó pasmado y se levantó como pensando la cosa era que estaba demasiado rojo para que Song lo notara y ella miraba el suelo sumamente avergonzada ambos no podían decir que fuera lo mejor o lo mas coherente pero no avía de otra Po estaba contando para calmarse cuando al fin se calmó le dijo que si Song casi se desmaya en ese momento por la idea que paso por su mente entre ella y Po dormidos en la misma cama que se abrazara se miraban a los ojos y sin previo aviso se daban un candente beso que poco a poco se tornó sexual y sus ropas desaparecieron y como Po y ella terminaban consumiendo su acto Po movió a Song la cual estaba como perdida cuando la leopardo se da cuenta se sonroja más y se mete a la cama de Po sin decirle nada mientras que Po va con ella se acuestan pero en la sala principal estaban las demás sonriendo ya que avían ayudado a Song que durmiera con Po mientras las cosas iban sucediendo así en otra parte con los 5 furiosos las cosas no iban bien en realidad.

Tigresa: (tratando de zafarse) víbora suéltame te juro que algo está pasando

Víbora: (sosteniéndola con fuerza) tigresa créeme él no está en problemas

Mono: (ayudándola) que demonios sucede porque tigresa se quiere ir que pasa

Grulla: (sosteniéndola) no sé pero tiene algo que ver con Po porque ella desde que salimos anda así

Shifu: (suspira) pero que es lo que sucede ahora tigresa ve a dormir ahora

Tigresa seguía queriendo regresar algo le decía que tenía que ir ya antes de que algo malo sucediera pero Shifu le ordeno no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso pero mientras se acostaba seguía pensando que avía algo que la molestaba se quedó dormida como a las tres horas de estar pensando y pensando poco a poco llego la mañana en el palacio de jade las damas de las sombras estaban sorprendidas ya que se avían despertado y quería ver como avanzo su líder con el guerrero dragón pero para sorpresas de ella Po tenia a Song abrazada mientras él tenía una de sus manos en una de sus nalgas apretándola mientras Song ronroneaba y tenía una de sus manos justo en la entrepierna de Po todas estaban con las bocas abiertas no pensaron que las cosas avían avanzado tan pero tan rápido

Po: (abriendo sus ojos levemente) que sucede hola buenos días chicas (bosteza) es hora de despertar Song oye s…

Se queda callado cuando ve donde Song tenía su mano en su entre pierna asiendo sonrojar al guerrero dragón mientras él se da cuenta donde él tenía su mano en una de las nalga de Song y la otra en su escote asiendo que Po se sonroje y sobre todo como Song movía su cabeza ronroneando no sabía que hacer pero en parte no deseaba sacar su mano en otra era como aria para que Song no lo asesinara pero como la escucho ronronear creo que era lo contrario mientras las demás hablaban "no puede ser ya hacen eso" "demonios que envidia ya me he calentado necesito un desahogo ya" "Emmm por que Song le agarra haya abajo y por qué el aprieta su pecho alguien me explica" mientras Song al escucharla se va despertando ve a Po baja su mirada para saber que sucede y se da cuenta donde ella tenía sus manos y donde Po tenia las suyas no sabían que decir

Song: (muerta de la vergüenza) Emmm Po creo que sería mejor si comemos no crees

Po: (demasiado sonrojado) si yo creo que si jeje vamos prepare la comida las espero haya

Pero en eso aprieta fuerte la nalga de Song asiendo que ella "ahh Po no tan fuerte ahh" asiendo que ambos se sonrojaran más y se separaran rápidamente mientras Po se iba a hacer la comida las demás damas de las sombras ven a su líder la cual solo abrió su paragua para no ser vista estaba que ardía de la vergüenza que no sabía cómo mostrar su cara al público tras algunas horas tras el desayuno Po y Song no podía verse a los ojos las demás damas se reían al verlos así pero avían formado un plan para ayudar a Song a conquistar a su macho sin importar quien se pusiera en su camino mientras tanto con tigresa estaba siendo sostenida por víbora mono mantis y grulla mientras que Shifu le estaba hablando

Tigresa: debo regresar algo me dice que si no llego me voy a lamentar el resto de mi vida suéltenme por favor suéltenme ahora

Shifu: tigresa suficiente (la golpea con su bastón en la cabeza) solo serán 15 días que puede pasar

Tigresa: (se soba) aun así algo me dice que en 15 días puede suceder algo que me voy arrepentir maestro déjeme ir por favor

Shifu: no tigresa vamos nada de qué quieres ir me has escuchados aceptamos e iremos todos así que muévete ahora o (toma su bastón) estarás dormida hasta que lleguemos

Tigresa izo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho trato de irse y su maestro la dejo noqueada mientras los demás se la llevaban asía el palacio del emperador mientras que Po estaba tomando un baño mientras pensaba como demonios avía terminado así con Song esa mañana admitía que su amiga tenía unas buenas caderas era la primera vez que sentía eso y primera vez que se avía atrevido a tocar alguna parte de alguna chica y no sabía que hacer mientras Song avía llegado como algunas de las damas de la sombra mientras que Po ya avía terminado de bañarse pero para su desgracia parte de su cuerpo estaba bien animada por recordar aquellas nalgas de la leopardo de las nieves

Po: (suspira) demonios papa porque jamás me dijiste que debería hacer cuando me pasara esto lo bueno no puede ser peor

Song: (entra al baño) es hora de un buen baño no creen (se da cuenta de Po) PO! Que haces aquí (ve cierta parte) hay mi dios! Qué grande es

Po grito y salió por la ventana del baño mientras estaba rojo de la vergüenza mientras que las damas de las sombras como Song estaba más que roja por igual una hasta se desmayó mientras las demás tratan de levantarla mientras se tomaban un baño estaban pensando lo que vieron y algunas estaban comenzando a pensar si sería buena idea dormir con Po esa noche mientras que Po se puso su pantalón bajo como alma que lleva el diablo al restaurante de su padre que entro cerro las puerta entro a su padre con fuerza y grito "PAPA DEBEMOS HABLAR SOBRE CHICAS AHORA" los comensales a escuchar eso se quedaron con los ojos abierto jamás pensaron escuchar eso del guerrero dragón jamás mientras dentro el Sr. Ping escucha a su hijo lo que avía sucedido con Song y con las demás chicas en el baño y cuando durmió con Song y como que cierta parte reacción al recordar como sus manos apretaron esas nalgas y como fue cuando vio los cuerpos desnudos de algunas chicas

Sr. Ping: Po es enserio lo que me dices (ve que asiente) felicidades hijo mío (lo abraza) eso me alegro ya estarás listo para darme nietos

Po: (confundido y sonrojado) nietos! Papa pero primero que debo hacer no entiendo

Y sin nada más que decir el Sr. Ping le dijo a Po todo lo que tenía que haber o lo que era normal entre un padre y su hijo su primera charla de sexualidad los cambios del cuerpo de Po los gusto y lo que le paso era normal en él, lo que estaba comenzando a sentir era atracción por esas felinas Po comprendí tras unas horas avía llegado ya la noche y decidió irse Po estaba contento ahora sabía lo que le estaba pasando cuando llego para hacer la comida pudo sentir que lo miraban por todas parte es que algunas de las chicas salió con el chisme y algunas estaban con ganas de que Po las montara como salvaje (XD todos sabemos jajaja) pero mientras eso sucedía a la entrada del palacio de jade estaba una antigua enemiga

Su: ahora si van a ver guerrero dragón con esto (ve una pócima) serás mi esclavo por unos días podre llevarme todo y podre vengarme

Y sin nada más que decir fue a buscar a su víctima mientras que Po avía ido a sacar una de las botellas de Shifu pero como avían muchas invitadas decidió sacar dos no más mientras avía colocado una gran mesa avía logrado conseguir algunas mesas extra de por ahí y de su papa ya que quería que fuera especial ya que en unos días se irían y Po deseaba que fuera especial va a la cocina deja las botellas de vino y regresa pero evita verte con Song y algunas chicas mientras algunas lo miraban con deseo a Po tras escuchar lo que paso en el baño con Song y algunas de las chicas mientras que Su al llegar a la cocina al ver la botella deja servido un gran vaso y coloca toda la poción en eso llega Po en el momento que Su se avía escondido ve el vaso y lo toma

Po: (se rasca la cabeza) que raro no recuerdo haberme servido nada pero bueno lo tomare ando algo sediento

Y así es como nuestro panda favorito bebe el vaso sin saber que avía algo dentro mientras Su comenzaba a pensar que podría llevarse ya mientras que Po él estaba solamente sirviendo los platos cuando todas comenzaron a comer estaba delicioso le dijeron muchas cosas a Po "está muy bueno Po muchas gracias, de seguro la chica que se case contigo lo tendrá todo" mientras algunas miraba a Song la cual se sonrojo mucho mientras ella decía "es verdad Po aparte de que eres divertido tierno guapo simpático lindo y muy cariñoso aria que quien sea caiga a tus pies" Po se sonrojo mucho al igual que Song jamás pensó decir eso mientras comían toda la noche fu agradable y más porque Po le sirvió vino a cada una tras que fuera muy tarde algunas estaban algo cansadas estaban para irse a dormir cuando aparece Su

Su: hola a todas chicas como están (ven que todos se levanta) tranquilas no querrán salir heridas

Song: no Su no puedes escapar estas rodeada no es así Po

Po: (en posición de combate) si así es mejor te entregas por las buenas Su

Su: (sonríe) no lo creo Po tú serás mi lindo esclavo (chasquea sus dedos) ahora toma a Song ahora

En eso Po tomo a Song por la espalda dejando a todas asombrada y ven los ojos de Po avían perdido brillo y Su solo le sonríe "le di una pócima para que me obedezca en todo así que mejor se calman" mientras que Song trataba de moverse para darle una patada a Su no podía Po la tenía bien sujeta además cuando trataba de moverse termino con Po sosteniéndole uno de sus pechos con sus manos mientras Song se quedó quieta y muy sonrojada por aquello SU lo noto y sonrió

Su: vaya, vaya Po mete tu mano por debajo del chaleco de Song y aprieta un pecho

Song: (sonrojada al máximo) No Po por favor no lo ha… (Gime levemente) ah, ah no ah no

Su: ves el ara todo lo que diga si digo que te algo más que eso lo ara

Song: (gime mas) ah, ah, ah Po por favor no lo aprietes tanto ah, ah

Su: ja ven ahora mejor me ayudan ahora o le diré

Dama de la sombra: Que le dirás de que te viole salvajemente para que se te quite la calentura

Su: (furiosa) maldita gata crees que le diré "Po desgárrame la ropa y viólame frente a todas ellas y luego a Song y a cada una de ustedes y no te detengas hasta que todas estemos desmayadas" no soy estúpida no lo c…

No termino porque Po le desgarro la camisa mientras le bajo su pantalón mientras las demás miraban como sucedida mientras que Su "alto detente ahora mismo "siente algo en su intimidad" espera pero qué demonios es muy grande no lo hagas es mi primera vez por favor AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" fue lo último cuando sintió que Po de una sola envestida la penetro Su estaba gritando al sentirse penetrada por primera vez mientras que Po la recostó en la mesa y comenzó una salvaje embestidas a la pobre de Su la cual estaba gritando cada vez más y más mientras que nuestro panda favorito y admirado por muchos no se detenía por nada

Su: (con sus garras clavadas en la mesa) ah, ah, ah despacio por favor me desgarradas ah, ah, ah más suave (gime fuerte mente) AHHHHHHHHHH NO TE DETENGAS CABRON VAMOS PARTEME EN DOS SIGUE ASÍ QUE DELICIA AHHHHHHHHHH VAMOS SIGUE ASÍ PREÑAME HIJO DE PUTA PREÑAME CORRETE DENTRO DAME UN HIJO TUYO PERO SIGUE AHHHHHHH SIGUE COGIENDOME ASÍ CABRON PARTE EN DOS DAME HASTA QUE NI PUEDA CAMINAR AHHHHHHHH

Todas estaba excitada al escuchar hablar así a Su mientras que Song no sabía que hacer ya que las demás comenzaron a consentirse a sí misma mientras que Su estaba siendo poseída salvajemente y babeando mientras que Po seguía dándole con fuerza mientras que Su buscaba los labios de Po y lo besaba mientras que Po le apretaba los pechos mientras en otra parte los 5 furiosos como su maestro ya avían llegado al palacio del emperador y todo era normal cuando llegaron pero avía una tigresa que estaba corriendo en dirección por donde vinieron mientras sus amigos trataban de detenerla algo que era casi imposible

Víbora: tigresa por favor detente estás loca no está pasando nada grave vuelve al palacio

Tigresa: (corriendo) no algo me dice de que Po esta en problema

Mono: que puede pasar solo es Po además el almacén está cerrado ya cálmate

Grulla: (tratando de agarrarla) ven acá tigresa ya relájate que puede pasar

Mantis: si ni que fuera que Po estuviera en una orgia máxima con algunas mujeres

En eso tigresa abre los ojos más a no poder y sigue corriendo con más rapidez mientras los demás miraban a mantis enojado pero volvió aparecer su maestro Shifu y la dejo inconsciente de nuevo mientras la llevaban asía el palacio del emperador las cosas avían ido normal para ellos pero para el palacio de Jade no era así se comenzaban a escuchar gemidos por todo el palacio de jade y es que se veía a nuestro héroe favorito de ojos verde tomando a Song besándola en los labios mientras la estaba penetrando con fuerza pero no por la fuerza Song ella misma se avía quitado sus ropas y comenzó a besar a Po mientras el comenzó a darle con fuerza unos apretones en sus nalgas y ella misma abrió sus piernas él se fue se acercando y de una envestida la avía penetrado con fuerza asiéndola gritar

Song: AHHHHHHHHHH DIOS MÍO PO ME DESGARRAS (gime excitada) PERO NO IMPORTA AH, AH DAME CON FUERZA DESTROZAME LA VAGINA NO ME TENGAS PIEDAS HAZME TUYA AH, AH DEMONIOS MAS FUERTE NO ME TENGAS MISERICORDIA MI AMOR PO TE AMO TE AMO DAME DURO (siente que la penetran con más fuerza) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ASÍ VAMOS NO SEAS SUAVE DÉJAME INVALIDAD PERO PENETRAME CON FUERZA Y SIN PIEDAD DIOS QUE GORDA ES ME LLENA DÉJAME LLENA DE TI PREÑAME POR FAVOR HAZME TU MUJER Y DE NADIE MAS POOOOOOOOO

Y así fue como comenzó una orgia con Song y Su como líderes solo se veía a la antigua líder de las damas de las sombras en el suelo cansada y bañada de un líquido blanco mientras que Po seguía con Song y cuando termino de venirse dentro de ella Su le dio un frasco a Song y le ordeno beber a Po el cual al beberlo era como si hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas por que se cargó a todas las damas de las sombras algunas que aún eran puras deseaban huir pero no podían ya que cuando atrapaba a una primer gritaba de dolor peor luego pedía más que la partiera las demás decidieron no correr y esperar que las cosas se calmaran pero los próximos 5 días el efecto de la pócima comenzó a perder sus efecto y poco a poco Po comenzó a despertar de su transe cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una escena que no podía creerlo el estaba frente a una gran cantidad de leopardo de las nieves desnudas y algunas tratando de abrazarlo y ronroneando y más con Su y Song que las reconoció por completo

Su: (abre sus ojos y besa los labios de Po) buenos días que días bien largo demonios aun me duelen las piernas que aguante dios mío

Song: (abre sus ojos bosteza y beso a Po) si amor mío dios como me duele mi cosita fuiste muy salvaje pero me encanto

Po: (aterrado) Song, Su qué demonios ha sucedido porque están todas desnuda es más que hago yo desnudos! Que pasa díganme ahora

Su y Song se ve y se dan cuenta que el efecto avía pasado se ponen nerviosa tratan de levantarse pero ni pueden así que Po les dice que le digas ellas sin nada más le dicen como paso las cosas y luego de eso o trato de decir algo pero solo suspiro y dijo "bien haremos como no paso (ven que se ponen triste) pero eso es claro luego de los días que faltan" Su y Song movieron sus colas de felicidades las demás damas de las sombras saltaron y abrazaron a Po y de nuevo comenzó otra sección de una gran mañana tarde y noche de sexo (claro con un poco de ayuda de unos frasco de Su consiguió tenia a Po activo si me entienden XD) llego el momento de despedirse ya que ese día llegarían Shifu y los demás furiosos sobre todo tigresa ya que en esos últimos días paso muy inquieta no podía estar sola casi siempre ya que sentía que debía llegar pero no pudo mientras que Po se estaba despidiendo de las damas de las sombras menos Su y Song las cuales estaban en su cuarto dormidas las demás bajaron al valle a esperar a esas dos

Po: (ve como bajan las escaleras) vaya que días me he divertido pero ya llegan me alegro que me ayudaran en todo pero (ve como caminaban) creo que me pase y mucho

Se podían ver a las damas de las sombras ir bajando poco a poco pero asían una mueca de dolor ya que esos días no avía escape por ningún lago aunque ellas no lo evitaban en si deseaban ser una tras otra la siguiente pero casi siempre era Su o Song pero luego de que ellas quedaran desmayada de placer Po se encargaba de las demás pero los últimos días Po avía bajado mucho de peso se le notaba demasiado en realidad (demasiado ejercicio XD) solo se fue asía su cuarto avía amarrado una piola en su cintura ya que tras bajar de peso necesitaba comer mucho en realidad pero antes de eso fue a despertar a Song y a Su que estaban en su cuarto en su cama bien dormiditas y ronroneando felices pero al cabo de unos momentos la ex líder de las damas de las sombras se despertó por que no sentía el calor de su macho

Su: (ve a todos lados) Po ¿? Donde estas querido (su cola se mueve rápidamente) nunca creí que estaría yo así por un hombre (suspira) seré una vergüenza

Po: (abrazándola por la espalda) dime te arrepientes de lo que paso estos días entre nosotros

Su: (ve sus ojos jade y niega con su cabeza) no solo que (acaricia sus brazos) antes solo venía a robar quien diría que tendría un gran macho que me diera ese placer

Po: (se sonroja pero beso levemente sus labios) bueno digamos que conseguiste algo que no tendrías en tu vida de roba no es así

Su: (ronronea) si tienes razón pero mucha charla dame otra ronda y esta vez que sea por detrás (lleva las manos de Po asía sus nalgas) rómpeme el ultimo agujerito virgen que me queda

Song: (abrazando a Po) no me lo quitaras acordamos que el seria mío no más (coloca la cabeza de Po en su pecho) eso acordamos Su además (se sonroja) él debe hacer lo mismo conmigo

Po: (se zafa y las ve) chicas ya saben lo que hablamos además si alguien quiere pues hable con tigresa entonces (la mirada de Song y Su es de terror) por eso pero vamos a las demás ya les di me falta ustedes dos

Su y Song no esperaron más se lanzaron a Po para besarlo y manosearlo como el guerrero dragón hizo lo mismo con ellas y así comenzó otra larga mañana para nuestro guerrero dragón mientras que sin el saberlo tigresa estaba cada vez más cerca las demás damas de las sombras estaban comiendo en el restaurante del Sr. Ping mientras el señor Ping miraba a las damas de las sombras sabía que faltaba una y supo que de seguro Po estaría con ella sonrió y escucho algo

Víbora: Tigresa ya detente Po está bien por qué no comemos algo que dices

Todas las damas de las sombras casi se ahogan con sus platos de video al escuchar que se trataba de Tigresa todas se miraron aterradas si Su y Song no bajaban antes seria lo último que sabrían de ellas ya que avían pasado casi como dos horas desde que ellas avían bajado a esperar a esas dos pero mientras tigresa subió con rapidez tan solo llegar a la puerta miro en la entrada a Po recogiendo algunas armas que el avía sacado y sin perder tiempo Tigresa lo tacleo y mientras los demás miraban como la líder de los 5 furiosos estaba tan contenta que miraba a Po con cariño que a muchos aterro esa mirada Shifu fue a revisar las habitaciones junto con Mono Mantis y Grulla cuando miraban todo estaba bien arreglado solo faltaba explicar cierto olor extraño cuando van a la habitación de Po que estaba abierta se quedan de piedra avían dos hermosas leopardos de las nieves mientras ronroneaba y hablaban dormidas

Su: (Dormida) Po querido no tan fuerte (ronronea) ah si así dame fuerte sin piedad hazme un hijo ah

Song: (sonriendo y dormida) ah, ah Po mi amor así dame fuerte (ronronea con fuerza) vamos dame mi culito ya está bien abierto vamos sigue metiéndole hay por favor ah, ah mi amor Po te amo

Todos estaban de piedra así que tomaron algo de perfume y lo rociaron por la puerta de la habitación de Po mientras cerraban la puerta e iban a buscar a Po con suma urgencia mientras que Tigresa estaba que abrazaba a Po contenta y le preguntaba si estaba bien si no estaba herido si paso algo estaba muy preocupada y comenzó a revisarlo y se notó como Víbora que Po estaba demasiado delgado Tigresa ve los ojos jade de Po como buscando alguna explicación mientras que el oso panda estaba en un conflicto como demonios le diría de por qué estaba tan delgado avía considerablemente de peso (como no con tantas chicas XD como no bajaría de peso jajaja)

Tigresa: (preocupada) pero Po que te paso has bajado de peso que te paso

Víbora: (mirando a Po) sí que sucedió que has hecho no has comido acaso dinos

Po: (nervioso) bueno verán jeje es que he estado haciendo mucho ejercicio

Tigresa: Po eso no debes hacerlo vez estas muy delgado ven para que prepares algo y comiences a comer de una vez

Shifu: Po necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo es algo de vida o muerte

Tigresa estaba confundida pero Po cuando vio a Shifu a los ojos asiéndole señas de su cuarto entendió y salió disparado asía donde estaba mientras grulla como los demás se quedaban a esperar que las chicas no fueran a la zona de las habitaciones mientras que Shifu se quedó en el pasillo miro a Po como buscando las palabras adecuadas solo suspiro miro a los ojos directamente a Po el cual estaba más que asustado ya que estaban frente a su habitación y no deseaban que se diera cuenta de nada pero Shifu lo sabía solo suspiro y le hizo señas a Po el cual evitaba de ver la mirada de su maestro

Shifu: Po se bien que tuviste un trio con esas dos leopardos que están en tu cama (ve a Po nervioso) no diré nada a Tigresa pero claro por una pequeña cosa

Po: (sudando) a…are lo que sea maestro pero no le diga a tigresa por favor

Shifu: está bien pero eso sí quiero que nos digas a mí y a los chicos que es tener a dos chicas y como le hiciste para darle placer Po

Po: (se pone pálido) es…..está bien le diré pero nada a tigresa por favor pero ahora las iré a despertar maestro

Shifu asiente y se va cuando es así Po despierta a Song y a Su que cuando se despiertan los besan y una besa sus labios la otra ya va por su miembro pero Po las separan y les grita "TIGRESA AQUÍ HUYAN" no perdieron tiempo se vistieron como alma que lleva el diablo y con ayuda de Po se fueron y cuando vieron a tigresa a buscar a Po Su se despido de nuestro panda de ojos jade "cuando nos veamos prométeme que me darás como en estos dais te espero querido" y le agarro la entre pierna mientras los besaba y se despide cuando llego el momento de Song ella rodeo su cuello y lo beso con amor cuando se separa se agacha y le da una ligera despedida a su amiga (todos saben cómo XD) cuando es así se relame los labios "ahora soy tu mujer Po nos volveremos a ver espero que pronto" y se despidió con un "TE AMO" y bajo las escaleras mientras que nuestro panda favorito regresaba cuando ve a Tigresa como que olfateando comienza a sudar

Po: T….tigresa me querías decir algo o que (sumamente nervioso) o para otra ocasión me dirás

Tigresa: (se pone nerviosa) Emm yo bueno veras Po podemos hablar a solas

En eso todos captan la indirecta y se van pero Tigresa toma a Po y se lo lleva al salón de los héroes cuando es así la líder de los 5 furiosos coloca a Po contra la pared mientras que el guerrero dragón no entendía que sucedía hasta que "Po escúchame mira me gustas si se que es repentino y todo (se sonroja mucho) no se mucho me gustas y creo que t….te amo" nuestro panda de ojos jades se sorprende y sin que Tigresa se dé cuenta el, la besa mientras que nuestra tigre de bengala estaba con los ojos re abierto mientras Po rodeaba su cintura mientras ella comenzó a rodear su cuello y le correspondía el beso mientras que eso sucedía lejos del valle de la paz

Su: demonios olvides mis pantis en el cuarto de Po dios mío

Song: (sonrojada) también yo oye y que aras de ahora en adelante Su

Su: (Ve el cielo y sonríe) estaré con ustedes ya encontré un macho no quiero que se sienta decepcionado de mi

Song: No olvides él es mío también así que no lo acapares para ti sola fu

Estaba ofendida la nueva líder de las damas de las sombras mientras miraba a Su la cual solo pensaba lo que vivió con Po y como la cabalgo por primera vez y la volvió mujer en todo los aspecto ella sonreía como nunca mientras se iba junto con Song y las demás damas de las sombras a un nuevo lugar mientras todo iba normal se podría decir mientras que Shifu escuchaba el relato de Po de cómo fue como lo hizo con Su y Song ya que él le dijo de que avía colocado a la ex líder debajo en su cama y a Song encima de ella mientras él le lamia sus intimidades y debes en cuando metía un dedo dentro de ellas y tocaba su botoncito y ellas gemían y cuando era el momento de penetrarlas escogía a una y a la otra usaba sus dedos y hacía lo mismo cuando cambiaba de chica mientras todos le prestaban atención cuando termino todos estaban sonrojado y más Po que no podía verlo a los ojos Shifu estaba sorprendido no pensó que Po ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho mientras que Tigresa estaba que le contaba a Víbora lo que paso en el salón de los héroes desde lo del beso y la confesión de Tigresa avía pasado apena una hora no mas

Shifu: (algo sonrojado) así que fue así vaya Po me has ganado en muchas formas

Po: Podemos dejarlo en el olvido maestro (sonrojado) por la paz por favor

Mono: Pero que dices Po tuviste sexo con dos hembras casi 15 días

Mantis: (en el hombro de Po) si nadie lograría eso y por estas has bajado de peso

Grulla: dinos Po como se sintió fue fantástico no es así mientras manoseabas a una la otra te la

Po: (interrumpiendo avergonzado) ya suficiente sea como sea dejen eso si ya paso y no volverá a pasar eso quedo claro entre ellas y yo

Tiempo después nadie dijo nada la vida siguió como siempre menos por Po y Tigresa su relación comenzó a avanzar en muchas formas salían a citas se divertían se besaban todo era normal tras un año de relación el guerrero dragón se enterró que Tigresa estaba embarazada y decidieron casarse como era lo más normal todo paso muy rápido el embarazo de la maestra del estilo del tigre y no solo eso tras aquello tras 9 meses pasaron dando paso a una pequeña cachorra blanquita con orejitas como redonditas parecía un pandita pequeño ya por las marcas de su barriguita y su pelaje más esponjado que otros todo era normal avían pasado apenas unos 4 meses no más desde que Tigresa dios a luz sin saber que ese día algo sucedería en la entrada del palacio de jade estaba dos personas con unos canasto que pidieron hablar con Po cuando así fue Shifu Mono Mantis Grulla y Víbora casi se le dan un infarto a ver quiénes eran (si Víbora lo sabe XD) ya que todos sabían Víbora descubrió unas pantis en el cuarto de Po cuando iba asía su cuarto mientras Tigresa hablaba con el guerrero dragón noto algo que estaba atorado en la puerta al ver lo que avía descubierto lo interrogo y él dijo lo que paso sobre el plan de Su y como todo termino en contra de ella su propio plan y decidió dejarlo pasar mientras que Po estaba con Tigresa conversando

Zeng: Maestro Po (algo nervioso) puede presentarse en la puerta le están hablando

Po: ya voy ya regreso mi amor si (besa sus labios) regresare pronto si

Tigresa: (sonríe) bien Po pero nada de que coquetear me daré cuenta

Po: (ríe nerviosamente) si ya sé que paso la última vez pero no fue mi culpa ya regreso

Cuando se despidió iba caminando feliz mente cuando llega a la sala de entrenamiento su sonrisa se le esfuma al ver que frente a él estaba Song y Su con unos canasto en sus manos PO estaba temblando pero traga saliva y se acerca a ellas dos las cuales los besan cada una de ellas mientras que los demás vigilaban que Tigresa no llegara si supiera lo que estaba pasando Po no saldría de ahí vivo mientras Shifu pensaba como las cosas terminaron así pero ahora que lo recuerda nunca le dijo donde fue que Po termino eso quiere decir solo pensó "panda estúpido como no se te ocurrió tu padre no te dijo nada o que" solo suspiro esperaba que se pudieran arreglar las cosas que sin que su hija se enterré y lo mate hay mismo

Su: Po querido debemos decirte algo (ve con amor a Po) lo de hace ya dos años paso algo

Song: (beso y lame los labios de Po) si lo de aquella fabulosos días lo que paso fue

Po: chicas por favor díganme que sucede además porque esos canasto ¿?

Su/Song: Po lo que sucede es que bueno veras (sacan las sabanas de los canasto) eres Padre de nuestros hijos

Po se quedó de piedra cuando vio a unos cachorros de leopardo pero sus pelaje eran como de, el sus ojos eran de uno jade y otro como lo de una de sus mamas era más que claro que eran sus hijos Po los tomo con cuidado los acaricio y los bebes bostezaron y movían sus manitas era algo con mucha ternura Su y Song miraban como Po cargaba a los bebes que se le lleno de alegría sus corazones como a Shifu y a los demás ver aquella escena tan hermosa era de esperarse de Po como amaba a esos cachorros que apenas avía visto todo era de lo más hermoso pero de pronto el ambiente se vuelve pesado y todos siente una aura asesina giran sus caras para ver nada más ni nada menos que a Tigresa avía ido a buscar a Po ya que su sentido de esposa la avía alertado (XD ya saben una mujer enamorada siente el peligro a kilómetros) y ver a esos cachorro y a sus madres las cuales sintieron un escalofrió cuando miraron e abrazaron a Po el cual vio a Tigresa y comenzó a temblar mientras nuestro panda guardo a los cachorro en sus canasta mientras trataba de que Tigresa no lastimara a esas dos pero cuando así fue Tigresa lo levanto como si nada y estaba ahorcándolo

Tigresa: (con ojos lloroso) como demonios pudiste que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti dímelo (Po se pone morado) DÍMELO! Porque tienes hijos con esas hijas (censurado) habla

Po: (casi sin aire) p….primero s…..suéltame p...para p….poder decirte mi amor

Tigresa: (lo suelta) DÍMELO AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANTE TU ORGULLO

Po: (respira con dificultad) está bien está bien mira lo que paso bueno fue hace

Y poco a poco le relato como fue que Su izo para darle una especie de poción que lo obligaba a obedecer pero Su por algo de Song ella se mató con sus palabras y bueno lo que paso lo que tenía que pasar luego de eso y el efecto no se perdía hasta después de unos días y tras eso Su y Song dejaron el palacio de jade luego de prometer que nunca más harían algo así bueno en si la ex líder de las damas de la sombra y se unió a Song y ahora llevaba una vida justa y honrada (luego de esa gran lección quien no XD) y luego de unos meses se entera que estaba embarazada como Song y tras eso decidieron regresar cuando era el momento oportuno mientras tanto Tigresa estaba siendo sostenida por Mono Mantis Víbora Grulla y el maestro Shifu evitando que se lanzara a esas dos tras unas tres horas que mantenía a Tigresa que evitara matar a Su y a Song las cuales estaba abrazadas de Po y el mismo se usaba como escudo la líder de los 5 furioso suspira pesadamente y se calma los demás aun no la sueltan por seguridad

Tigresa: (respirando con calma) bien Po dejare pasar esta vez esta falta solo son esas dos no (ve que asienten) bien está bien mientras sepan que soy tu mujer bien

Song: QUE! (Algo enojada) oye todas tenemos un hijo de Po también somos sus mujeres dile Po (ve a Po y le toma del brazo) Dile lo que te pedí esa vez

Po: (ve la mirada de Tigresa) Emmm suficiente ya tigresa es mi esposa (ve que Song y su se enojan) pero también ellas dos bien

Tigresa no le queda más que suspirar mientras Su y Song estaban contentas mientras que Shifu y los demás furiosos cuando abren la puerta del salón de entrenamiento cierran rápidamente las puerta y las hacen señas a Po el cual va rápidamente y cuando abre un poco y ve asía afuera casi se muere hay mismo mientras hablaba con sus amigos y maestro sin saber cómo salir solo pudo escuchar "Po yo de ti huyo ahora mismo hasta que las aguas se calmen" eso se lo decía Shifu el guerrero dragón estaba pensando con seriedad en irse realmente mientras comenzaba a sudar no sabía que Tigresa se dio cuenta de que Po avía cerrado la puerta y estaba nervioso y que estaba hablando con los demás susurrando que tramaba se acercó a ellos

Tigresa: Po que sucede te veo como pálido que sucede amor

Po: (nervioso) no nada mi princesa solo estaba pensando no más cosas no mas

Tigresa: (confundida) si es así porque cerraste la puerta asustado que hay haya afuera

Po: (aterrado) NADA TE JURO QUE NADA digo (calmándose) por que no vamos a conversar de que aremos ahora no crees

Shifu. Si tigresa ahora hay dos madres aparte de ti de seguro ellas desean conocer a tu hija y que los otros cachorros se vaya especializando con su hermana no

La maestra del estilo del tigre sabía que algo sucedida pero al ver a sus amigos así de nerviosos noto que algo estaba mal y por sobre todo víbora que la estaba jalando para irse asiente y comienza a irse mientras que Su y Song suspira aliviadas comienzan a caminar pero cuando víbora la suelta Tigresa salta por encima de Po y de una patada abre las puertas para encontrare con la peor pesadilla de una mujer casa y madre de un hijo frente a ella avía un grupo de leopardos de las nievas con sombrías (las damas de las sombras) pero eso no era lo malo era que llevaban unos cachorros y algunos mamando del pecho de sus madres pero lo que mas llamo su atención se parecían en vez de un leopardo a una especie de oso panda por las manchas negras de sus cuerpos y que casi todos tenían ojos de color verde cuando vio eso un tic en su ojo derecho apareció no era necesario atar cabos ya que solo miro a Su y Song y vio a los cachorros de las demás damas de las sombras que aprecian un oso panda y con lo que Po explico era claro que Song y Su no avían sido las únicas en esos 15 días que ella no estaba quiere decir que Po tuvo una orgia con todo el grupo en sus 15 bueno 13 días que no estuvo por eso su sentido le decía que debía regresar o lo lamentaría

Tigresa: (deja sus manos aun costado) bien mi querido marido dime mi amada Po (se truena los nudillos) dime que esas cachorros que se parecen a ti (habla con voz tenebrosa) que se ven como tú no son tus hijos dímelo ahora (se gira gritando) PO

Pero el mencionado no estaba ya que estaba huyendo por la escaleras tigresa se fue detrás de su pareja mientras que nuestro guerrero dragón huía valerosamente (noten el sarcasmo XD) de su amada y adorable esposa que lo seguía a 4 patas rápidamente mientras gritaba lo más masculinamente posible en otras palabras como niñita mientras que las demás observaron como el padre de sus hijos huía como alma que lleva el diablo y eso que estaba por medio valle de la paz asía la salida Shifu solo suspiro mientras avía ordenado que le trajeran alguna medicinas ya que Po la iba a necesitar mientras que Víbora atendía a la cachorra de tigresa y Po que comenzó a llorar mientras que Po estaba huyendo aun y se esconde en unos de los arboles ya que avía salido del valle de la paz

Tigresa: (encabronada) PO SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME DES LA MALDITA CARA (ruge y saca sus garras) QUERIDO SOLO VAMOS HABLAR PODREMOS RESOLVER ESTE PROBLEMA (buscando por todas partes) VAMOS MI AMOR NO TE ARE NADA CRÉEME

Po estaba aterrado y solo pensaba (ni muerto salgo eso es mentira puedo sentir el aire asesino que la rodea y esas palabras llenas de odio que miedo) y sin perder tiempo se va de nuevo de regreso asía el palacio de jade cuando llego atranco la puerta mientras las demás lo observaban y se lanza asía a Po mientras lo besaban y trataban de llevarlo asía las habitaciones al ver eso nadie quiso entrar tras unas dos horas Tigresa regresa ya que estaba lloviendo y ve que las madres de los cachorros no estaban ve a sus amigos aterrados y asustados ya que se veía enojada y mojada

Tigresa: (cansada y enojada) donde demonios están (no sigue y ve a Po salir con cada una de las damas de las sombras ronroneándole) PO QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIGAS QUE (ven que están aterrados) DATE POR MUERTO

Y de nuevo volvió a huir pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada tigresa lo atrapo lo entro en las habitaciones y hay "como demonios te atreves de aquí no saldrás hasta que se me pase el maldito enojo" y así fue dos semanas más tarde Tigresa estaba paseando a su cachorra mientras que Po estaba que se arrastraba por el palacio de jade cuando es encontrado por sus amigos que lo ayudan y lo llevan con el maestro Shifu el cual estaba preocupado ya que su mejor alumna e hija adoptiva se avía pasado ya que Po estaba bien flaco y eso que ni lo dejo comer solo ir al baño pero ella vigilaba la puerta ya que ninguna de las damas de las sombras pensaba renunciar a su macho y eso que todas se fueron a vivir al palacio de jade pero Tigresa no dejarían que se acercara a su esposo por nada del mundo mientras que Víbora le estaba llevando comida hecho su padre cuando se enterró que su hijo tenía como 32 hijos salió corriendo y al verlos grito de alegría y comenzó a ver a cada bebe peor al ver a su hijo casi desnutrido se horrorizo al ver a su hijo flaco que comenzó a preparar mucha comida

Sr. Ping: hijo estas bien aún estas delgado necesitas más comida

Po: no Pa tranquilo muchas gracias (lo abraza) te lo agradezco de verdad

Víbora: (sonríe) lo bueno es que ya está todo bien no es así

Su: (abrazándolo por la espalda) cariño te extraño vamos quiero una ronda si

Song: (abrazándolo por el brazo) deja en paz a mi hombre Su te dije que es mío no tuyo

Y llegan las demás mientras comienzo a tratar de quedarse con Po decían "no es solo tuyo Song también es de nosotras así que no seas egoísta y dánoslo ahora mismo" mientras que Víbora y el Sr. Ping solo suspiraran mientras que las demás comenzaron a llevar a Po a otra parte y el resto del día no se vio al guerrero dragón mucho tiempo Tigresa se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a sospechar cuando las demás llegaron la maestra y esposa del guerrero dragón golpeo la mesa con fuerza "DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA PO" las damas de las sombras rugen como son y Su y hay en la cocina comienza una batalla campal Víbora y los demás salieron asía el salón de los héroes mientras que Po estaba con su maestro aún vivo por decirlo así solo suspiraba y recuperaba el aliento por las horas de ejercicio que sostuvo

Shifu: (ve la luna llena) vaya Po nunca me dijiste que avían sido 31 chicas (ve que se sonroja) tranquilo es normal pero fue una orgia como soportaste tanto

Po: (sonrojado demasiado) digamos que su compro algo que me dejaba muy despierto (desvía su mirada) más de lo que podía esperarme

Shifu: ya veo eso es bueno en parte (escucha un grito) Po mejor no bajes por unos días

Po: (escucha a tigresa gritarle) créame que no bajare una temporada maestro ni muerto me traerán comida no (ve que asiente) gracias maestro se lo agradezco (ve la luna llena) que bella luna llena no

FIN

Que les pareció XD se me ocurrió por así no más ni se por qué espero que le guste como a mi haciéndolo XD además he estado inactivo por muchas cosas al fin estoy recuperando lo que soy así que volverle con algunos fic pronto espero nos veremos se cuidan XD bay, bay chicos n.n


End file.
